Sonic Adventure 2: Tails POV
by The Luminoth
Summary: See SA2 from Tails' POV! My first story so please R&R
1. Sonic in prison? And a fake hedgehog?

Sonic Adventure 2—Tails POV

Chapter 1: Sonic in Prison? And a fake hedgehog? (Tails' Entrance-Prison Lane)

I always knew that Sonic and I were close. Almost like brothers. But I had yet to realize how deep our friendship was...

One day I was in my workshop working on a new machine. Well, not so much a new machine as a new version of an old machine. After I found the Tornado 2 crashed in the jungle, I returned and brought it to my workshop for some modifications. First, I removed the second pair of wings, making the jet less old-fashioned. Then I made another, far more complicated change. By adding a few moving parts to the design and a new button to the controls, I had given the Tornado the ability to transform into the Cyclone, a fully-functional semi-robotic piloted mech with a standard gun and homing missiles. I also added a car function. Probably not all that useful, but you never know when a little extra speed will come in handy.

I was just adding the last decal to the Cyclone when I heard a news report on TV. Sonic had been arrested for breaking into the bank and stealing a Chaos Emerald! Odd thing is, the hedgehog on the first video recording they showed—the video of the robbery itself—didn't look quite like Sonic. And it seemed that he was saying something like "revenge". The report also said that Sonic has currently being held at Prison Island. I'm coming Sonic!

With the Tornado's new engine, it only took me about a half-hour to cross the sea and reach the island. Then I saw a pink dot on one of the carriers near the island. Wait, that's not a pink dot! That's Amy! And Eggman was just behind her! Well, if it's a fight he's asking for, he's certainly found it. Tornado Transformation!

Eggman came prepared. He was in a mech of his own. "So you have another death machine that's doomed to fail?" I asked, referencing Eggman's past tools. "You like it?" he bragged. "Look at the new, improved Egg Walker! 500 percent smaller and more versatile than the original!" "Too bad the same can't be said about the pilot!" I replied, taking a whack at Sonic's own kind of stinging humor. "You'll pay for that!" he lashed back. So we started the battle.

He got off a quick first shot, but I dodged it, and then I answered that back with a shot of my own. I hit, and then the pattern repeated itself a few more times. I won!

"You may have taken the battle, but you will not win the war, I guarantee it!" That's what Eggman said as he walked away. Then Amy ran up to me.

"You saved me! But why are you here?" she said. I replied, "I came here to save Sonic, but why did you come? You're not even armed! You could have been hurt!" I should have seen her answer coming: "I knew it was dangerous, but I thought that if I rescued Sonic, I could finally convince him to marry me!" "Well if you want to see Sonic that badly, then follow me."

I dropped into the prison area of the carrier at that point, Amy close behind. The path looked pretty clear, and the robots could be used to test the homing missile function. I reached the center of the base when I saw Sonic's cell. I gave Amy the key card I'd found and let her do the talking. I should have known better. Sonic was pacing back and forth in his cell when Amy approached with the key card.

"Amy? Why are you here? How'd you get here?"

"Tails brought me here to bust you out. Why are you here?"

"It's that fake hedgehog. I think he said his name was Shadow."

As Sonic said that, he did some sort of odd interpretive dance-like maneuver that I still fail to understand to this day.

"I think I saw him before with Eggman..."

"Really? Where was he?"

"I'll tell, but only if you marry me!"

"Yeah, right! Just bust me out of here so I can find him."

"Ok, alright..."

She slid the card through a slot in a wall console and the cell opened.

"Thanks!" Sonic said before he sped off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Amy yelled to him. But she was too late. Sonic was gone.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

How's that? Please R&R, this is my first story. Flames are welcome because my basement (where the computer is) is very cold.


	2. There's Chaos Emeralds involved

Sonic Adventure 2—Tails POV

Chapter 2: There's Chaos Emeralds involved... (Green Forest through Mission Street)

A short recap... 

I gave Amy the key card I'd found and let her do the talking. I should have known better. Sonic was pacing back and forth in his cell when Amy approached with the key card.

"Amy? Why are you here? How'd you get here?"

"Tails brought me here to bust you out. Why are you here?"

"It's that fake hedgehog. I think he said his name was Shadow."

As Sonic said that, he did some sort of odd interpretive dance-like maneuver that I still fail to understand to this day.

"I think I saw him before with Eggman..."

"Really? Where was he?"

"I'll tell, but only if you marry me!"

"Yeah, right! Just bust me out of here so I can find him."

"Ok, alright..."

She slid the card through a slot in a wall console and the cell opened.

"Thanks!" Sonic said before he sped off.

Now to the present... 

I had transformed the Cyclone back into plane mode when I heard Sonic send a desperate message over our 2-way radio.

"Tails, the island's gonna blow up in about 8 minutes!"

"Where are you?"

"In the jungle!"

"Get as close as you can to a clearing and keep your radio on. I can track your signal!"

I flew as fast as the Tornado would go and saw a blue dot amid all the green. I flew closer and Sonic jumped into the plane. As we lifted off, I felt a powerful surge of Chaos Emerald energy. _What in the world was that? Unless...Eggman must be planning to use the Chaos Emeralds!_ I thought.

That evening, I was returning to Station Square with Sonic when I saw a message appear on the huge screen in the center of town. It was from Eggman. He ranted on for a while about becoming the world's greatest ruler and then a huge asteroid orbiting Earth, the long shut-down Space Colony ARK, blew apart—the bottom half, anyway—revealing a large cannon which opened and fired a huge green beam at the moon, blowing apart half of it. Then a 24-hour timer appeared on the screen and started counting down, accompanied by Eggman's hysterical laughter.

"Now what is he planning?" Sonic asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, but it has to have something to do with the Chaos Emeralds."

"How do you know that?" he asked me.

I pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "I felt a large surge of energy from my emerald when the cannon fired."

"Tails, where'd you get that?"

"Remember how I stopped Eggman's missile just before Perfect Chaos attacked? Well, the mayor gave me this as a reward. And since the Emeralds have the ability to attract each other..."

"We can use them to find Eggman! Good job Tails!"

I then departed to break through the military forces and clear a path for Sonic so we could buy some time to come up with a plan.

Sonic was still working through the police as Amy and I were waiting in an alley when the manhole in front of us started shaking...

END CHAPTER TWO 

****

Oooo...who could that be? If you've played SA2, you know who it is...


	3. Enter Knuckles Aboard the ARK

Disclaimer (because I forgot it in Chapter 1): You know the drill. The only thing in this story that I own is the way I put stuff. The characters, the locations, and even the storyline (!) are owned by some SEGA-related company.

Sonic Adventure 2—Tails POV

Chapter 3: Enter Knuckles, and Aboard the ARK (Route 101 through Intro to Eternal Engine)

A short recap... 

"Since the Emeralds have the ability to attract each other..."

"We can use them to find Eggman! Good job Tails!"

I then departed to break through the military forces and clear a path for Sonic so we could buy some time to come up with a plan.

Sonic was still working through the police as Amy and I were waiting in an alley when the manhole in front of us started shaking...

Now to the present... 

What I least expected happened now—Coming out of the manhole was Knuckles!

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you in a while. But how did I get to Station Square from the mountains using only the sewers?"

"I don't know," I replied, "but what were you doing in the mountains anyway?"

"The Master Emerald got shattered again, so I was busy gathering the pieces."

"Okay...wait a second, I'm getting a signal from the President's limo, and the source is Space Colony ARK! It must be Eggman!" I held up my radio and sent a message to Sonic. "Sonic, meet me at the president's limo! It should be headed northeast on Route 101."

"Okay, I can meet you there!"

Well, I figured that my newly-installed car mode wouldn't be that useful, but I was wrong; I could use it to catch up with the President. My chase took me through a number of twists, turns, and tunnels, but thanks to the Tornado-car's boost ability, I could catch up. I got out of the car—which I hadn't had time to name yet—and flew above the limo until I saw Sonic. Then we both jumped in the sunroof and I got the data disc from the transmitter. The President looked very confused. "Sonic, I was right, Eggman's in the Space Colony ARK—that would also explain why I couldn't track the Emeralds after the cannon fired, they're in space!"

As we jumped out of the limo, I heard the President's aide say something about an incoming signal from an agent. I'll have to look into that.

After a short travel, we reached Eggman's pyramid base. To reassure us, Knuckles added, "I also saw that bat walk into the pyramid."

"What bat?" Amy asked.

"I won't go into much detail, but let's just way that she was involved in shattering the Master Emerald."

"Okay then," I started, "I'll go and find the entrance!" trying to make it sound important.

I found the entrance easily, and then Sonic went further into the base, only to stop at a locked door. "Apparently," Sonic started, "there's a key somewhere around here, and Knuckles, and we're counting on you to find it!"

"What?" Knuckles replied, a bit startled. "Why do I have to find it?"

"Because you're a much better hunter than any of us, and you have that radar."

"Okay, okay..." Knuckles finished disgruntledly (Author's note: Is that even a word?) as he went to find the key.

After we got inside, we heard a familiar voice...

"Haha! You've made it this far, but you won't make it out alive! Come out my stone soldier, and destroy these foes!"

A giant stone man came out of the quicksand below us, and Eggman announced, "I'd like to introduce you to...the Egg Golem!"

"I'll take this," Sonic said before facing the giant monstrosity.

Sonic's POV

_I bet if I hit that blue generator on top of his head I can hurt him!_ I was at a loss, though—the generator was much higher than I can jump! That's when I saw the platforms on his back. I could use them to reach the weak point! Well, I did, and then the robot faced Eggman. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and I got out before anything could happen.

Back to Tails' POV

We found a space shuttle, and Knuckles decided to take the controls. When he said that he was piloting, Sonic had a look on his face that said something along the lines of "Oh no, he's piloting the shuttle and I haven't written my will yet!" Anyway, we lifted off smoothly enough, and the journey went well until we hit an asteroid near the colony. The entire shuttle barrel-rolled and the cargo bay opened up, releasing a number of the Master Emerald shards that Knuckles had loaded in there. After we landed, Knuckles split and went to find the Master Emerald. I gave a brief explanation of our mission.

"I will find and shut down the main power source. While I do that, Sonic will have a clear enough path to the central control room that he can place this in the console." Saying that, I pulled out a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"But Tails," Sonic replied, "if we give Eggman your Emerald then he'll have enough power to destroy Earth!"

"Sonic, this is a fake Emerald."

"It's a fake?"

"Yeah, it's so accurate that not even a machine can tell the difference! The only differences are that it's not as powerful as a real Emerald and if it contacts the other Emeralds, it will cause a reaction powerful enough to destroy the Eclipse Cannon from the inside out!"

"Okay, I'll get this to the control room right away."

With that, we set out again, once again leaving Amy in the dust.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	4. Sonic's Gone or is he?

Sonic Adventure 2—Tails POV

Chapter 4: Sonic's Gone...or is he? (Eternal Engine through the end of Hero Side Story)

A short recap... 

"Tails, if we give Eggman your Emerald then he'll have enough power to destroy Earth!"

"Sonic, this is a fake Emerald."

"It's a fake?"

"Yeah, it's so accurate that not even a machine can tell the difference! The only differences are that it's not as powerful as a real Emerald and if it contacts the other Emeralds, it will cause a reaction powerful enough to destroy the Eclipse Cannon from the inside out!"

"Okay, I'll get this to the control room right away."

With that, we set out again, once again leaving Amy in the dust.

Now to the present... 

After I set out, I found that my way was barricaded by hordes of enemies. Luckily, the Cyclone could both fit on the shuttle on the way here and lock on to many targets at once. Oddly, though, I found that a majority of the robots were not Eggman's, but were actually robots left behind by the military after the raid 50 years ago. After I wiped them out, I found the power source. But after I destroyed it, I was captured by Eggman. I don't remember how, I just remember blacking out then reappearing in the main lab. The first thing I did was call Sonic on my radio. I told Sonic to come quickly because Amy was there too, but Eggman cut me off. Sonic arrived with the fake Emerald. He hadn't had enough time to place it!

"So, you're here, Sonic." Eggman started.

Sonic made no reply.

"Now as for your friends...if you pride yourself on their safety, you will place the Chaos Emerald on the floor and back off slowly."

After Eggman said that, Sonic looked as if he were thinking. Probably, he was deciding whether or not to give Eggman the fake. I gave him a subtle nod. This is where Sonic messed up.

Instead of just putting the Emerald down like Eggman said, Sonic walked forward with the jewel in his hand. He was too cocky, and when he said, "You've turned into a big-time villain, doctor," I knew he was doomed. Then Eggman pressed a button, and as quickly as I had been captured, Sonic was trapped in a glass tube.

"You think I didn't know that your Emerald was fake?"

I made the mistake that sealed Sonic's fate...I don't know how I could have been so stupid. I said, "So...how did you know it was fake?"

"I didn't—that is, until now!" Eggman was bluffing and I fell for it.

Then Eggman launched Sonic into space. "As soon as his capsule clears the Eclipse Cannon, it will explode! Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Amy and I were left only to watch in horror as Sonic traveled through space. Then the capsule exploded, exactly as Eggman predicted. NO! I had known Sonic for so long...and now he was gone...just like that...in the blink of an eye...because of my stupid mistake.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS EGGMAN!" I roared right in his face. Eggman offered to free us if I gave him the Chaos Emerald, but I was in no mood for business.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

I fought Eggman and won the fight.

Then I heard a transmission on my radio. Maybe Knuckles retrieved the Master Emerald...

"Tails!" To my surprise, I heard Sonic's voice. But it can't be...we all saw him...he blew up right in front of us...he's gone. "Tails, look out the window!" The voice spoke again. I looked outside and I saw Sonic on a platform just outside the Eclipse Cannon! He survived! I didn't care how, the important thing was that he's alive! Just as the Cannon exploded, he gave us his signature grin, and I knew it had to be him! We won! But then, I felt a rumble. I looked out the window, and Earth was getting closer. Then I looked to the floor around me. Eggman was gone, and so was the Chaos Emerald I dropped!

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. The Final Mission to Save Earth

Sonic Adventure 2—Tails POV

Chapter 5: The Final Mission to Save Earth! (LAST Opening through Cannon's Core Intro)

A short recap... 

"Tails!" To my surprise, I heard Sonic's voice. But it can't be...we all saw him...he blew up right in front of us...he's gone. "Tails, look out the window!" The voice spoke again. I looked outside and I saw Sonic on a platform just outside the Eclipse Cannon! He survived! I didn't care how, the important thing was that he's alive! Just as the Cannon exploded, he gave us his signature grin, and I knew it had to be him! We won! But then, I felt a rumble. I looked out the window, and Earth was getting closer. Then I looked to the floor around me. Eggman was gone, and so was the Chaos Emerald I dropped!

Now to the present... 

Eggman must have taken the last Chaos Emerald to the control room and placed it in just as Sonic jammed the Eclipse Cannon. Either that, or Eggman had something more devastating in mind even than the Eclipse Cannon...if the colony crashed into Earth, both of them would be obliterated and we would all die...no, I mustn't think about that now.

By the time we knew exactly what was going on, Sonic and Knuckles were both in the room. Knuckles was successful and the Master Emerald was restored. But then a white bat dropped in and told us what was going on. I could only assume that this was the bat Knuckles told us about as we entered Eggman's pyramid back on Earth; he had said her name was Rouge.

"Haven't you heard?" she started. "The colony's going to crash into Earth and we're all doomed."

Then Eggman walked into the room and started talking, surprised at the sight of Sonic.

"Somehow I knew you'd get out of my trap...but it's too late for us."

Then a man who looked like Eggman only 50 years older appeared on the screen. He started talking about revenge, and about a final program that had been initiated and cannot be terminated. That must be why the colony is crashing to Earth!

"I should have done this a long time ago...I knew my grandfather's revenge would be so sweet," Eggman continued.

"That's your grandfather?" I replied, surprised, although I saw the resemblance.

"Yes. Professor Gerald Robotnik, the world's greatest scientist, and the creator of the Eclipse Cannon...and Shadow."

"He _created Shadow_?" Sonic both asked and replied, stunned.

"Yes, and that's why I freed him. It's all explained in his diary." Saying that, Eggman held up a thin metal disc. His grandfather's diary must be on it! I snatched it before Eggman had a chance to react. Then I placed it in the computer.

"'I don't quite know what happened or what went wrong," A voice began to speak as text appeared on the screen. This must be it! "Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something to benefit mankind, but then the military landed on the colony that day. They were sent to destroy the research project that I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe.

"The colony was shut down, probably to keep the cannon from falling into the wrong hands. The ARK was shut down under the premises that there had been an accident. I found Maria's name among those who had died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me, and I couldn't bear the thought that she died because of my research! I lost everything! I had nothing more to live for! _I went insane!_ All I could think about was to avenge her, somehow, some way. I got scared, as I was no longer able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it all to end. Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, Shadow. I designed its mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release and awaken it to the world, if you wish to fill the world with destruction."

"That's why you released Shadow!" Sonic realized.

"Yes, and now everything's going according to plan!"

"But you can't do this! You're going to kill everyone on Earth, and all of us up here, too! Don't you see what you're doing? Your grandfather's beliefs have blinded you!" I spoke up, outraged.

"You're right!" Eggman finally agreed, "but it's too late. The program has been activated, and there's no way to terminate it."

"But what about its power source?" Sonic replied. "If we cut off the Chaos Emeralds, the colony would lose power. Enough power to stop its falling!"

"You might be right, and I know of a shortcut to the core! But how will we stop the Chaos Emeralds?"

Rouge added to the plan. "Knuckles, didn't you say that the Master Emerald could stop the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! If I can get the Master Emerald to the Chaos Emeralds in the core, I can stop them with it!"

"Well, then, let's go!"

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. The Core of The Cannon

Sonic Adventure 2—Tails POV

Last Chapter: The Core of the Cannon (Cannon's Core through the end of LAST)

Author's note: The perspective will change occasionally in this chapter to accommodate to the format of the Cannon's Core stage. And it's an extra-long ending! I never thought I'd get more than one chapter out of LAST. But I didn't want to stretch it out to three, so here's the last, extra-long chapter.

A short recap... 

"If we cut off the Chaos Emeralds, the colony would lose power. Enough power to stop its falling!"

"You might be right, and I know of a shortcut to the core! But how will we stop the Chaos Emeralds?"

Rouge added to the plan. "Knuckles, didn't you say that the Master Emerald could stop the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right! If I get the Master Emerald to the Chaos Emeralds in the core, I can stop them with it!"

"Well, then, let's go!"

Now to the present... 

I hopped into the Cyclone, and then jumped down into the first part of the secret passage. I had to navigate my way down to a security door, then destroy it and give the all-clear to Eggman, who would take on the next part.

The path was littered with enemies, but also with switches, and if I walked over or shot those switches, time would freeze. I walked through, destroying everything in my path and stopping time early and often. I then reached an area where there was a door with no platform of any kind in front of it. From a higher platform, I attempted to open the door, but my lock-on couldn't reach that far. Then I remembered my booster. I could glide down to the door and blow it open in mid-air! I did that, and then the road was smooth all the way up to the first security door. I picked up my radio and gave the all-clear to Eggman.

Eggman's POV

After Tails gave me the all-clear, I started on my leg of the journey. I had to face many creatures that looked like the Chaos monster I tried to unleash last time. Except these could hide in their liquid bodies and become invincible, making then considerably more annoying. I reached a part where the ground was covered in green slime and my only form of passage was a group of moving cubes. I was able to cross then effectively, though I owe that mostly to the nearby presence of a time-stopper switch like the one Tails told me about on my way in. I soon reached another similar area, except that this one ended in the second security door. I had to use another rising cube to get through this, and when I destroyed the door, I sent a radio message.

"Rouge, you're on! Don't mess up!"

Rouge's POV

I was told that my mission would not end in a security door. How unimportant...the next door was beyond our reach. I had to unlock the switch that would raise the water level enough to reach the door. This was a quick mission, because it was hunting, and there's nothing I do better than hunting. I found the switch to open the hatch binding the switch I needed and then I pressed the switch. The room began to fill with water, just like the plan. Now I only needed to radio Knuckles.

Knuckles' POV

This looked like it was barely even a mission. The door was right in front of me! All I need to do was punch it open. OW! Okay, maybe not, and since I didn't have access to Tails or Eggman's kind of firepower, I had to open the door the old-fashioned way. First I needed to disengage the bars blocking the path to the switch. That was the easy part. Now I just need to follow the path...whoa, not good. The column before me was filled with lasers, and the only nearby time switch was at the bottom. I was at the top. This would be hard...

Well, I navigated that and then I went through a high-speed current, slowed thanks to a time stop switch. Then I saw the door switch. Eggman reassured me by telling me he had the switch on radar. I hit the switch then returned to the door. Sonic was close behind. I followed him to the core.

Sonic's POV

I just needed to navigate this obstacle course as quickly as possible. That's what I do best—navigate stuff quickly. Especially the "quickly" part. I had to use time-stopper switches to get through, but it was easy. I got to do some water-sliding too, and that was fun. Then I saw a shrine in the distance. That must be the core!

Back to Tails' POV

I had secretly followed Sonic and Knuckles on their parts of the trip, and I overheard their conversation. The core was just like the Master Emerald Shrine! Victory was ours, until a giant lizard appeared in front of us. Now what?

Sonic and Knuckles looked worried. This was not a good sign. But just then, Shadow entered the core! I thought he'd want to finish off Sonic, but instead he said that he would stall the beast while Sonic and Knuckles went to the core, activated the Master Emerald, and stopped the Chaos Emeralds!

Shadow was especially intense during the battle with the giant creature, which he said was called Biolizard. I wonder what made him come to our side? Anyway, he beat the creature, and it disappeared in a giant flash of light. Then Knuckles placed the Master Emerald and spoke an ancient chant. The Chaos Emeralds were stopped, but the colony was still falling!

Knuckles looked puzzled; I think he asked why the colony was falling. Then Eggman came on the intercom. "The lizard had fused itself with the colony and is trying to keep it aimed at Earth!" Knuckles asked Sonic what to do, and then Sonic gave Shadow a confident look. Then the seven Chaos Emeralds came down from their pillars and started spinning around Sonic and Shadow. Then I saw a bright flash and by the time I could see again, I was faced with two metallic hedgehogs, one bright yellow-gold, and the other a paler gold with red streaks. I knew who they were. They were Sonic and Shadow, except they had both turned Super! I knew that they would head outside to battle the lizard, so I ran back to the main lab to watch. There's no way I'd miss this!

Once I was in the lab, I saw two gold streaks on opposite sides of the creature. One was headed towards a red sore on the creature's side. Just as it reached the target, it flashed blue. That was Sonic! I encouraged him by yelling into my radio.

"Good job, Sonic! Now you should get some rings while Shadow distracts the beast for a while!"

Well Shadow struck the monster, and then Sonic took control while Shadow recharged. This pattern repeated itself a few times until the creature fell off the cannon and burned up. Now was their chance! I heard them both shout, "Chaos Control!" at the same time, and then I felt an odd feeling, like I was moving through space at a high speed. By time I knew where I was, we were above Earth again. Then I saw one more bright flash.

Just then, Sonic walked in the door. But he was alone. Where was Shadow? Rouge asked that, and all Sonic did was put Shadow's bracelet in her hand. Shadow must have used so much energy that he came out of his super-form and fell to Earth! Shadow was gone...but we won! And we all did it together!

After that, Eggman and I talked for a while about general robotics, and then I overheard Sonic shout, "C'mon, let's go home—to the planet as cool and blue as me!" That was definitely a Sonic phrase. As we walked out, I heard him whisper, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

THE END 


End file.
